The Dimension Jumping Of Haruhi Suzumiya
by MegassaTheBomber
Summary: It all started when Itsuko introduced Haruhi to Naruto manga. Now they were split up into pairs all over the narutoverse, trying to find a way back to the real world.YAY! And don't forget, the humanoids cant fix it! What now? Naruto/MHS crossover Bad Sum.
1. Chapter 0  Important Authors Note

**Chapter 0- Important Authoress's Note**

**Attention! I REALLY suggest you read this because you can find the pairings in here, and it could answer some questions that may come up in the story!**

Okay, I think I'll start off with one of the most important aspects of this story:

This story includes the gender-bended versions on Kyon and Itsuki, Kyonko and Itsuko. They are there in replacement of their normal boy forms.

Now for those of you who don't understand what the hell I'm talking about, I shall briefly explain it to you. Genderbending is where you take a character and change its gender, like in this instance, a by to a girl. I did not create Kyonko and Itsuko, I simply took them and placed them with the original other characters, o.k.?

I may as well tell you the version of the s.o.s brigade that I have in this story. It consists of Haruhi Suzumiya, Mikuru Asahina, Yuki Nagato, Kyonko, Itsuko, and the other female characters of this series, Ryoko Asakura, Emiri Kimidori, and Tsuruya-san.

Quick Note: For some of the characters in this story like Emiri and Tsuruya-san, I will be making up a little bit of background for them seeing as they aren't very well developed.

Pairings for this story (could change if large enough demand!):

HaruhixPein (sorry Pein x Konan fans)

Mikuru x Tobi/Mandara

Yuki x Sasori

Itsuko x Hidan

Kyonko x Itachi

Ryoko x Kazuku

Emiri x Zetsu

And… Tsuruya x Deidara!

(Don't worry about Kisame and Konan guys, I plan to make some people for them to love and cuddle with fall out of the sky sometime in this story, but you'll never be able to guess who!)

Okay, I'm going to do a big disclaimer now, since I'm positive I wont remember to do one every chapter.

Disclaimer: I, Megassa, do not own Naruto or The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya, or any of their characters or settings that may be used in this story. If I did own them, Sasgay would be spending his life in the eternal pit of darkness, and the disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya would already be out, dubbed in English, in a disc set that also includes the original version with English subtitles, with blue ray, in America!

ENJOY THE STORY!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Its the first Chapter!

**Okay, I finally have the first chappie up. I would like to get a certain amount of reviews for every chapter, and by the way, reviews tend to make me want to write more for those reviewers (wink wink, nudge nudge). So make sure to review when your done. And also, if you didnt read chapter 0, then I suggest you do, it'll clear things up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, only this story's plot in general. **

**ONE LAST NOTE: I will refer to Yuki as Nagato sometimes, but Pein will always be pein, just so ya aint cornfused.  
**

* * *

-Regular POV-

"Okay! As your leader, I hereby declare… no I hereby _order_ that today is entertain Haruhi day!" declared… no ordered our favorite brown haired brigade leader, breaking the tense silence of the room. It had been like any normal (haha) morning in the club room. Mikuru was handing out her freshly "made" tea; Emiri was talking to her plants 'Mr. Lillies, Mr. Sunflower, and Ms. Bigglesworth' . Haruhi was rambling on about how if aliens did exist here on earth, that they would probably try to take over from china, to Tsuruya-san, who was daydreaming next to the window by Yuki.

Kyonko was doing some programming on the clubs stolen computer at the table. Itsuko was playing idly with her hair, whilst explaining to Ryoko, the newest recruit to the brigade, where her duties and position lie, making her feel as inferior to her as she had to Emiri, thus making Itsuko arrogantly superior to all life, well except her god of course.

BACK TO TEH PRESANT!

" I think I have something that might interest you." Itsuko smiled. She was obviously patting herself on the back and giving herself high fives in her head. Haruhi made her curious but bored face as she hopped down from the table over to where Itsuko sat. (A/N- Did I mention that she was standing on the table at this point? No? Well she was!) "What is it, number 3?" she asked, finally starting to use the code numbers she had giving to each of the brigade members, in the club's first year.

Itsuko held up a small, colorful book, which Haruhi quickly grabbed and inspected. "Na-roo-toe?" she sounded out the bold title. Then made a face. "What the hell is this Itsuko? I thought I knew all the cheap manga that you could buy out there! This wasn't Pirated by you was it? You remember what happened last time! We almost got cau-" Haruhi was cut off. " No its not Pirated, its completely legal." Itsuko tried not to show the irratation in her voice. Haruhi flipped open to the first page of the book, which read 'You are reading the book backwards dumbass!', thereby causing her to flip the book over and proceed to read from the other side.

"It's a fairly popular manga that Tsuruya and I enjoy reading."

"Wha?" Tsuruya's eyes opened lazily at hearing the sound of her name. Itsuko just ignored it and continued.

"I think you would like it, and if you do…" Itsuko stood up to pull a yellow Winnie the pooh blanket off the self to reveal a stack of books, smiling brightly." We have the rest of the manga right here! Well up to the most recent volume anyways." And then, as if the universe was magically telling Itsuko to shut up, the bell rung, noteing the beginning of first period. All of the girls got up and began to head over to their classes, minus Haruhi, whose eyes were glued to the page of the small book in her hands.

-Tsuruya-san's POV-

"You are evil." I grumbled lazily with the excuse that I was just rudely awakened from my semi-late morning, early afternoon nap. I was walking alongside my espier, narutard, akatsuki fangirl of a friend to our class. She just smiled, and I sighed and stared out the window. It's true that I'm better friends with Mikuru then with Itsuko, but I don't like to make Mikuru worry about getting to class late because she's keeping with my slow morning pace, so I walk with Itsuko at times like this, when I'm uncharacteristically grumpy and slugish.

"She asked to be entertained, so I answered to her, she seemed to like it."

I didn't have to look at her to know she was smirking, _'piss off'._

"Yeah, but now we're probably going to be stuck cosplaying as the Akatsuki and going to comicons for the rest of the year… you know that might not be half bad…Wait…were you planning that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she trailed off, smiling even brighter now.

"Itsuko, I think I have a new found respect for you." My mood was suddenly enlightened, if her plan worked, we were going to have so much fun this year.

"I'm surprised that you just figured out my plan now, everyone else seemed to catch on while we were still in the club room." Nope, that respect just ran away, got laid, and moved to Jersey (A/n- SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY JERSEY GIRLS!).

-Kyonko's POV-

'Haruhi never showed up to class today…' I thought while glancing at the clock boredly, to see there was six minutes left of class. I was the only brigade member besides Haruhi in our class, since Ryoko abandoned me for the advanced class. Her excuse was something about having to get good grades or her father would lock her in a dark closet or something… can you believe that? She's so selfish! Okay... now I'm done with my bitching.

Right about now I absolutely loved Itsuko for the stunt she pulled in the club room this morning. It would be a dream come true if she really got Haruhi hooked on Naruto, then we could go cosplaying as the Akatsuki, since we all know she'll fan girl over them, instead of something stupid, like the sound five, or the anbu. I mean seriously, who couldn't fan girl over the good guy who is hated throughout the whole series, and is killed by his little brother, let alone the rest of those smexy s-ranked criminals. Though I was a bit worried about one thing, Haruhi getting out of hand. If I hadn't known better, I would say that Nagato was worried or at least put off about the situation, if possible anyways.

The bell snapped me back to reality, and I quickly gathered up my things, and jogged to catch up with Mikuru, Itsuko, and Tsuruya, who had apparently been thinking about the same things during class. But besides me, Mikuru was the only one to appear concerned about the situation, rambling on aimlessly about how _classified_ could end up effecting _classified_ in the whole world order of _classified_, but she was occupied by thinking about her anime crush, Tobi, strangely enough. It made me wonder if she was aware of the whole Mandara thingy.

When we arrived at the club room, we found Haruhi printing out pictures of Pein. 

_'Wait, when did we get a printer?'_

"Haruhi, you never came to class." I stated. Haruhi looked up from the screen giving me a no-shit-Sherlock look. "I finished the series, and I now declare that we will be participating in more activities involving this manga as a club." She stood up from her seat and began to draw little hearts around the pictures she had printed out. Itsuko and Tsuruya walked up behind her, giving each other a smug look, before they where on either side of her.

"So Haruhi, you've got a new crush you'd like to tell us about?" Itsuko grinned. If you looked really close, you could see the faint blush on Haruhi's face. Tsuruya noticed and matched Itsuko's grin. "There's no shame in fangirling Haruhi, everyone in this club does it to at least one of the Akatsuki… or naruto characters in general. If you want, we'll tell you ours" Haruhi thought about it for a moment, before gesturing for the girls to whisper in her ears about their crushes. Suddenly Haruhi burst out laughing, startling even Nagato.

"What's so funny?" I asked, actually curious.

Once Haruhi regained her breath, she stood up and pointed at the now confused troublemakers. "These two have such lame choices for who they like!" she started laughing again; everyone already knows that Itsuko was a Hidan follower, since besides Haruhism, shes a full on Jashinist, and Tsuruya was a Deidara fan girl, no doubt because he blows things up. Everyone else was quiet until Haruhi regained herself. That's when Ryoko joined Itsuko and Tsuruya in making fun of Haruhi's crush on Pein.

I really didn't find the whole Pein this surprising, I mean he is pretty hot, he it the boss of everyone else, and they were both demanding. Basically the only difference was that Haruhi was actually like a real god, but doesn't know it, and Pein is a god wanna-be, and he knows it. After about two more hours of bickering, Yuki closed her book and stood up, signaling the end of the clubs day.

On my way home, Yuki walked along beside me, Mikuru, Emiri, and Ryoko before she invited us into her house, saying it was important. We all sat down in the barren room, as Yuki began to explain what was wrong.

" Haruhi Suzumiya has developed real, genuine feelings for the fictional character, most commonly known as Pein. And because of this, has changed this universe so that it would be the same for you, and whoever who told her you had a 'crush' on."

Both Mikuru and I gulped nervously, having gone through a lot because of things such as this before. I peered out at my poor time-traveling friend, just to see her visible trembling with wide eyes. I felt bad for the girl, she looked as if she would suddenly burst into sobs as soon as I looked away. Ryoko and Emiri obviously didn't pay any heed, seeing as they probably already knew about everything Yuki was in the process of telling us.

"So, did you bring us here just to tell us that? Or is there something really bad going on with Haruhi?" I was starting to feel a growing impatience towards the humaniod interfaces. I could never really feel any sort of negitive feelings towards them, well maybe Ryoko, but I always felt the need to step up and play older sister whenever Mikuru got all weak and vulnerable, like in the situation I was currently in. Also, I had a funeral to go to in two days, so I wasn't in the mood for more problems in my life caused by Haruhi.

"I have summoned you all here to warn you of the possible upcoming events in your futures. My backup has conformed for me, of the mass increase of activity going on around Haruhi Suzumiya. We believe a large sum of Data is already in the process of being transfigured to a world's reality."

_'Why nagato? Why must you sound like a GPS system? Why cant you just use emotion! You're just like Barak obama!'_ **(A/N- I have nothing against the big man, but haven't you ever noticed that no matter what he's talking about, and weather hes suppost to be happy, sad, or angry about it, his voice never changes! Well I have!)**

We could tell that was all Nagato was going to say for tonight, so we grabbed our belongings and headed home, while Yuki rounded up the other brigade members to explain the situation to them as well. That night, none of us could sleep soundly, we were to busy preparing ourselves mentally for what was to come of the next day.

* * *

**Well? How was it?**

** Was anyone ooc?**

** Was it at least a little funny?**

** Did I make any BIG mistakes?**

**Do you have any idea or suggestions for this story?**

**Do you think I should go die in a hole?**

**Tell me! Press that review button, because flamers are welcomed, critics are loved, spammers are killed, and I really want your opinion!**

**MegassaTheBomber**


	3. Chapter 2

**Megassa****: Okei Dokie! I'm typing this chappie from scratch, right off the computer, because I is too lazy to go find the rough draft of what would have been this chappie in the toxic mess I call my happy writing and drawing binder!**

**Kami-sama****: Would you like some soda or juice?**

**Oosanshouuo:**** I would like some soda, kero.**

**Kami-sama****: Here you go, it is warmed by my body heat, nya.**

**Megassa****: I hate to tell you guys so suddenly like this, but since Kami-sama could impose a religious problem with some of the readers, seeing as he is a god, that looks like a fat orange cat with pupil-less blue eyes, he will be replaced by Mesousa in this story. **

**Mesousa****: Really? Some… somebody really wanted me to be in their story? Oh thank yo-**

**Oosanshouuo:**** Man that sucks kero.**

**Megassa****: I know, but we will have to live with it.**

**Mesousa:**** Wha? **

**Kami-sama****: Well obviously, seeing as I am no longer needed here, I think I will go hide somewhere in your plot.**

**Megassa:**** You do that. Oh and by the way Oosanshouuo, everyone in this story will call you 'kero', just to make things better.**

**Oosanshouuo:**** You mean you are too lazy to type up my full name every time I'm mentioned, which will probably not be often, therefore using 'easier' for others as an excuse, kero?**

**Megassa:**** Yep!**

**Mesousa:**** Well while their talking, ill do the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer:**** Megassa-sama doesn't own anybody or anything in this story besides the plot, and my soul, I accidentally signed for it.**

**Youaintgotnopancakemix!**

Nobody's POV:

The sun had risen, signaling a new day, and spreading its harsh, intensified rays all through to the forest floor, in a small clearing. The blinding light made its way over the girl's sleeping faces, casting a harsh glare through their eyelids. One by one, they began to wake up.

Ryoko and Emiri watched in amusement, while sitting up against a tree with Yuki in between them, silently reading a book, as the annoyed groans of their fellow brigade members sounded through the clearing. Tsuruya was the first one up, groggily opening her eyes and squinting them once again while they adjusted to the light. She attempted to sit up, but to no avail, as she found a heavy weight keeping her pinned to the cold ground.

Haruhi was still in a half-asleep mode, attempting to continue using Tsuruya's stomach as a pillow like she had been for most of the night. Unfortunately for her, Tsuruya was still in her 5-minute cranky mood that occurred each morning, and was harshly shoved off to have the back of her head hit the forest floor. Haruhi now stood up to meet the other girls in a confused silence, as they all stared at their surroundings. They were all only sure of one thing, they were not in Tokyo anymore.

**Youaintgotnopankcakemix!**

"Where the hell are we?" Haruhi shouted, much louder then she should have. The girls where all assembled in a small circle. They had been sitting like this for about two hours now, discussing how they got into these foreign clothes, and how their appearances changed. They were all wearing fishnet tops with navy blue tank tops that went to right below their stomach, navy blue capris, and those ninja sandal and sock thingies. Haruhi was beginning to feel left out.

"Well judging by our appearance, and the trees everywhere with kunai in them, I'd say we were in the Naruto world." Tsuruya stated like it was an everyday, common fact. The group exchanged glances.

"Well since I like Tsuruya's suggestion And I feel like living in the moment, so let's go along with it!" Shouted Itsuko, while giving Tsuruya a high-five.

"You are in the Naruto world, kero." A large red salamander walked out into the clearing, wearing an akatsuki cloak.

"Who the hell are you? You aren't in the akatsuki!" Haruhi was pointing, which is very rude.

"I am Oosanshouuo, the newly-hired pet of the authoress. I am here to keep the plot moving, while following orders specifically from her."

"**FOOL!" **a large booming voice came from the sky, as the suns rays suddenly intensified**. "You, SOS Brigade, are in my Domain, so what I say goes! By the way, I'm a big fan Haruhi!" The stinging light returned to normal, as Oosanshouuo waved at the sky.**

"Well that was weird."

"You're telling me, kero"

"You know what, I'm going to call you kero!" Haruhi squealed as she picked up 'kero' and squished him to her chest.

"Dammit." Kero muttered under his breath.

"You say something?"

"I will now show you the path to your destiny in this world!" kero announced, fully reclaiming Tsuruya's attention from the small white butterfly she had been chasing. Haruhi put Kero down.

"Lead the way kero!" kero didn't move.

"Uhh… hey, take us to our destiny!" Haruhi poked kero in the side; all was quiet for a few more moments, so much that when Kero spoke up, some jumped in surprise.

"In order for me to assist you, you must place me upon 's head." He turned to Yuki and held is stubby arms up above his head like a toddler, signaling that he wished to be picked up. Yuki walked over to Kero, picked him up, and put him on her shoulders. He tightly gripped her head, again like a toddler, and pointed into the dense forest.

"Onwards, in that general direction, kero."

And so began the SOS brigade's adventure in the world of Naruto.

**Youaintgotnopancakemix!**

**I know it was short, but that's only because nobody reviewed desu. **

**Reviews give me inspiration, if you know what I mean, *wink wink, nudge nudge***

**Well? How was it?**

**Was anyone ooc?**

**Was it at least a little funny?**

**Did I make any BIG mistakes?**

**Do you have any idea or suggestions for this story?**

**Do you think I should go die in a hole?**

**Tell me! Press that review button, because flamers are welcomed, critics are loved, spammers are killed, and I really want your opinion!**

**MegassaTheBomber**


	4. Chapter 3

**Megassa: Hurrah! Chapter three! I spent like an hour typing this, probably more, though its still not so long.**

**Kero: Where am I bringing them, kero?  
**

**Megassa: It's a surprise!**

**Kero: Pretty obvious surprise, kero.**

**Megassa: Oh shut up!**

**Kero: Fine then, I won't do the disclaimer for you like I said I would.**

**Megassa: Fine! I'll just get my back up plan to do the disclaimer then! Take it away L!**

**L: ****Disclaimer:**** MegassaTheBomber does not own any of the anime/manga or their characters that are used in her story; she only owns the plot really. **

**Can I leave now?**

**Megassa: No! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to TwewyReaperGirl, for being the first and only one to review, and for the story alert add! Thank you!  
**

**Youaintgotnopancakemix!**

The girls had been walking for about 2 hours, in the general direction given to them by Kero, and they were starting to become tired.

"Kerooo… how much longer?" Haruhi wined.

"About negative 1 and a half hours' kero." He replied, causing everyone to come to a halt.

"Negative? What does that mean?" Haruhi spun around to face Yuki and kero, as she marched up to them.

"It means that we passed our destination about 1 and a half hours ago kero." Suddenly a small white rabbit with a red bandana around his neck came out from behind a tree, standing on his hind legs, like kero, and walking right in front of Haruhi.

"WHAT?" Haruhi's eyes blazed red and she kicked the small rabbit into Mikuru's face unconsciously.

"Spider!" Mikuru screamed as she grabbed hold of the small white creature, threw it to the ground, and proceeded to stomp on and kick it whilst squeezing her eyes shut. "Pl-please stop!" everyone froze as the small rabbit cried out, holding its arms out in front of it, in a pathetic attempt to sheild itself, before falling over.

"Oh… don't worry it's not really a spider." Mikuru sighed as everyone hunched down around the disfigured animal. "Is it dead?" Tsuruya asked. Kero hopped down from Yuki's shoulders and poked the Bunny with a stick. In response he received a strained "Hi Oosanshouuo..." which was barely audible.

"Damn, we can't kill it. I know this bunny, kero. His name is Mesousa, kero. He's my back up…" Mesousa got up and brushed himself off.

"My name is Mesous-"Mesousa was cut off by Haruhi and the rest of the gang who simply ignored his presence and continued with what was actually meaningful in their lives.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT WE PASSED OUR POINT?" Haruhi yelled, grabbing Kero by the coller of is neck, like some sorta cat. Kero sighed. "I wasn't sure if you all spoke Japanese or not, so I asked Yuki to tell you in sign language, an international language, kero." Lots of 'Ohh..'s' were heard amongst the group. "I thought Yuki was just dancing or something back there…" Kyonko sighed, and with that everyone started back the way they came, leaving a confused Mesousa trailing not to far behind.

**Youaintgotnopancakemix!**

Kyonko's POV-

_We walked another One and half hours back the way we came until we were where we were originally supposed to stop. **(A/N- We were where we were... Its mirrored! And I didnt even do it on purpose!)** Gazing around I noticed that the rest of the brigade was looking down to the bottom of the cliff we stood on, were there was a giant stone rock, which I recognized to be the entrance to the Akatsuki's lair._

'_I wonder why none of us noticed that earlier…'_

_"Okay maggots! I think we all know were we ar-" Haruhi was cut off by my clamping a hand over her mouth. She looked at me angryly, obviously waiting for me to explain myself. " We need to stay quiet! If they hear us, we'll be doomed!" I whispered in a paniked tone before releasing her when she saw a look in her eye meaning that she understood. The rest of the brigade huddled around us as haruhi looked each in the eyes individualy.  
_

_With a long sigh of defeat, haruhi gave up, and turned again."Fine! Lets move away from here and then I will explain whats going to happen!"__ She announced in a hushed tone. Everyone nodded, staying silent. We walked for a long while again. Once Yuki conformed that we were at least 3 miles away from the akatsuki's hideout, the sky was already darkened, and we decided to call it in for the night in a shallow cave right beside a small stream._

_Everybody gathered wood and placed it in a small circle of stones that Emiri had assembled. Once everything was in place, Haruhi performed A Fireball Jutsu in order to light the wood. On our way away from the hideout, we discovered that we were able to use some of the Jutsu that we had memorized from the anime on our way back towards the 'DESTINY' site, which really didn't get us anywere. I was only able to accomplish Earth style, basic moving of rocks._

_We all stood around the fire pit, trying to accomplish some basic techniques that each of us had picked up, memorizing different hand signs. Minus Tsuruya, who was dancing around the flames like the Pyromaniac she was. When I saw her, I realized her strange behavior was because she didnt take her meds this morning, the ones she asked me to hold onto for her ADHD. I called to her and tossed her the orange pharmaceutic capsule, earning me a hug, a thanks, and a thumbs up.  
_

_"Okay boss, whats the plan?" Itsuko asked, prodding at the ashes on the ground leftover from the already burnt wood. Haruhi stood up, and crossed her arms. " I have decided, in order for us to explore this world, and find the mysterious reason for our being here, that we will have to split up." Gasps were heard echoing through the hollow rock, but haruhi held up her hand, signaling that she was being completely serious. _

_"I say this, because I am the leader and I call the shots around here, and we need to figure out what we are doing here, and how we get home. Tomorrow we will split up into four groups of two, which I have already decided on." Everybody was silent after she finished, eagerly waiting for her to announce the pairs. "They are: Tsuruya and Mikuru, Ryoko and Emiri, Kyonko and Yuki, and Itsuko and I. Any questions?" Ryokos' hand shot up. " " If we are splitting up, where are we suppost to go? You know, so we can cover as much area as possible?" Haruhi tapped her chin, thinking about it for a couple of minutes before answering._

_"Itsuko and I will go back to the akatsuki base, and get them to let us join. Ryoko and Emiri, you guys will go to the village hidden in sand, Tsuruya and mikuru will go to Konoha, and Yuki and Kyonko will go to... uh.. Orochimarus lair!" she finished. I cringed at the idea of going to pedo-snakies lair, but then remeberd that I would have nagato there to protect me._

_Once everybody was settled with the commands, which I must admit, were not that scary, they headed off to sleep, lined up against the cave walls._

YOUAINTGOTNOPANCAKEMIX

Yuki and I were the first to awaken, and remembering Haruhi's orders, we left immediatly. I just followed yuki, since there was no doubt in my mind that she knew where the hideout was, so I just let her lead me through the dence forest. Millions of thoughts raced through my head, but I decided to push them back, and not to worry about it. If sombody got hurt, or died, haruhi would just use her reset button, right? And if not, then Yuki or Ryoko would fix it, right? Everybody can handel themselves, right?

My thoughts were interupted when I crashed into nagato's back, sending me to the ground, but before I could ask why she had stopped, my eyes fell upon a certain chicken-butt-headed missing nin. I froze, staring into his sharingan activated eyes, which were focused in an almost curious stare which was quickly overpowered by his normal toxic glare on Nagato, who kept her forever emotionless mask. _'Wait... don't tell me that instead of leading us to the hideout, Yuki purposely lead us to-_' and as if to finish my thoughts, Yuki voiced a name that sent shivers through my body.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

**Reviews give me inspiration, if you know what I mean, *wink wink, nudge nudge***

**Well? How was it? I didnt give much thought into editing, so if anybody would like to help edit this, then I would love to have the assistance!  
**

**Was anyone ooc?**

**Was it at least a little funny?**

**Did I make any BIG mistakes?**

**Do you have any idea or suggestions for this story?**

**Do you think I should go die in a hole?**

**Tell me! Press that review button, because flamers are welcomed, critics are loved, spammers are killed, and I really want your opinion!**

**MegassaTheBomber**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heeyyy, Don't expect updates from this to ever be long, good, or often for that matter. It was the most recent reviewer who made me decide to give this story another go, see if I can get excited about it again. Thanks for that. Sorry to the others for the long wait. Without further ado, I present the next chappie!**

* * *

With Tsuruya and Mikuru

Third person POV

Mikuru looked worriedly up at the clouds as she heard the low rumble of thunder roll through them. She and Tsuruya slowly walked along the dirt road as they had for some time since they had left the small cave. Only about an hour ago had the sky darkened and the wind picked up, and they were yet to come across a place where they could stop and take shelter, maybe look at a map.

Tsuruya was never a morning bird, and after some innocent questions from the shorter girl early on in their trip about if she had everything she thought they'd need and if the older had ever been camping Tsuruya politely suggested that they'd play the quiet game. Her tone of voice when asked was enough for Mikuru to keep to herself for a while.

Tsuruya was seemingly oblivious to the change in weather as she merrily strode alongside her best friend, swinging her arms and keeping proud confident posture. Her eyes set straight ahead she walked in silence, save for the occasional giggle that left Mikuru to ponder whatever she could be thinking about in this bizarre and worry some situation that would make her giggle.

Eventually, Mikuru couldn't handle the feeling of unpreparedness and anxiety as she called to her friend over another set of growls from the sky.

"Tsuruya-san, ano…" Tsuruya turned her head to look at the redhead without slowing her movement.

"Aw, what's wrong Mikuru? You look down!" She smiled grabbing her bag off her back and swinging it into Mikuru's side, earning a pained squeak.

"I was just wondering-"

"What?" Smile. Swing. Squeak.

"I mean it's just that…"

"Whhhaaaatt?" Mikuru took a step to her right and away from the incoming swing of the taller's backpack.

"…Do you by any chance-"

"What?" Mikuru dodged another swing, only to be tripped, and fall to the ground. Sighing she got right back up and jogged to catch up with her assaulter.

"Know where we're going?"

Tsuruya blinked and stopped mid swing, as if puzzled. But quickly her natural smile returned to her face and her bag collided with Mikuru once more.

"Of course! We're going to Konaha, as orders of our brigade leader of course!"

And with that the two lapsed into silence for a moment, each thinking of what the wishes of Haruhi Suzumiya really mean, and how her simple and basic desires have routed their own lives.

"I know that but-"

"But what?"

"I mean do you…"

"What? Mikuru spit it out."

"Do you have even any-"

"What? Louder Mikuru, your hesitation to question me makes it difficult for me to take you seriously and not hurt you."

"-Idea how to get to Konaha?" Mikuru was rewarded with a punch to the shoulder, and no answer.

Not long after, it began to pour. The pair was so lost in their thoughts however; they paid it no mind, and were perfectly happy to get drenched. Well, at least Tsuruya was, and Mikuru was sore enough already. There was no way she was going to risk her arm falling off from maltreatment and Tsuruya's very caring abuse just to get out of the rain.

* * *

**So? How was it? I almost forgot this was supposed to be funny, lol. So any updates from here on out will most likely be only around 500 words per chappie, and hopefully more frequent, but like I said, this story might not even be back, it could just be in a coma. So… review please, always leads to good things **


End file.
